Sailor Saturn
"Protected by Saturn, the planet of Destruction, Guardian of Silence, Sailor Saturn.""— Sailor Saturn's introduction Sailor Saturn is one of the four Outer Senshi of the Solar System, and was the tenth Sailor Senshi to be introduced in the manga. Her civilian identity is Hotaru Tomoe. Her attacks are based around destruction and rebirth. She has the ability to annihilate a planet, or even an entire star system, and resets the evolution of the annihilated area to zero. These powers are granted to her by her Silence Glaive. The photo used for this Sailor Saturn article is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Contents https://sailormoon.fandom.com/wiki/Sailor_Saturn# hide#Appearance #Biography ##Infinity Arc ##Dream Arc ##Stars Arc #Powers and Abilities ##Transformations ##Weapons and Items ##Attacks #Development #Trivia #Gallery AppearanceEdit *Sailor Saturn *Super Sailor Saturn *Princess Saturn *Eternal Sailor Saturn Sailor Saturn's dominant color was purple (choker, collar, elbow fittings of gloves, skirt, and boots), and her accent colors were white (tiara gem, earrings, front middle of choker, and center of front bow) and maroon (front and back bows). Her choker had a white six-pointed star, her collar had no stripes, her shoulder pads resembled flower petals, and the center of her front bow was a white crystal, similar in appearance to Pure Heart Crystals or half a Moravian star. Her gloves were elbow length with elbow fittings unique among the Senshi. Her boots were knee high and laced up in the front. Her earrings were the most unique of all Senshi, being white pearls adorned with a ring to look like her guardian planet, with white dagger pendants hanging from them. BiographyEdit After the Silver Millenium was destroyed by the Dark Kingdom, the Outer Senshi's talismans were activated and awakened Sailor Saturn. Using the Silence Glaive, she destroyed the star system, including herself, and all was reborn.Sailor Saturn was reborn within Hotaru Tomoe. Infinity Arc Edit In the manga, Sailor Saturn herself awakens with the great power of the three Talismans united: the Garnet Orb, the Space Sword, and the Deep Aqua Mirror, which resonate at the very moment of the world's annihilation. Her awakening is greatly feared by the three Outer Sailor Senshi, who believed that upon fully awakening, her tremendously strong destructive and deathly powers would bring about the end of all existence, as she did the same during the Silver Millennium which the three Outer Senshi had witnessed: by dropping the Silence Glaive on its sharp edge with the intention of bringing about the end of everything and everyone, she turned everything to utter nothingness and oblivion. When Pharaoh 90 began to overwhelm the Sailor Senshi, and Sailor Moon had jumped into him hoping to unleash the power of the Silver Crystal to destroy him, the three talismans reacted and Sailor Saturn awoke within Hotaru. But, contrary to the belief of the Outer Senshi, Saturn uses her powers of death and destruction to send Pharaoh 90 back to the Tau Nebula and Sailor Pluto seals the portal with Saturn along with him. Sailor Saturn uses Death Reborn Revolution''to tremendously weaken Pharaoh 90, who felt overwhelmed by vast amounts of negative energy. Super Sailor Moon uses her power and Sailor Saturn returns, having been successfully reborn and reincarnated as a newborn Hotaru Tomoe after using her powers to their full strength and potential. Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto decided to raise Hotaru and the reborn Sailor Saturn until she was needed again. Dream Arc Edit After the events at Mugen Academy, Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka lived and raised little Hotaru together. Six months after Nehellenia arrived, five-year-old Hotaru saw a vision of her alter ego, Sailor Saturn, who had awoken within her once more. Once Sailor Saturn restores her past memories, the fully grown Hotaru presents the Outer Senshi with their own colored Sailor Crystals so they could transform into Super Sailor Soldiers' via ''Crystal Power, and helps the other six Super Sailor Senshi fight the Dead Moon Circus. Upon confronting the Amazoness Quartet, she uses her destructive ''Silence Glaive Surprise ''attack to try to break the evil spell cast upon them, but to no avail. After evolving into Eternal Sailor Saturn, she asks Neo Queen Serenity to lend her her immense power to heal the Amazoness and restore them to their true selves as Eternal Sailor Soldiers. Category:Sailor Moon